Doom 3 timeline
This is a timeline for Doom 3 that covers only the materials related to Doom 3 specifically. Background According to the information given Quake Champions, Doom 3 BFG Collection (manual) and Doom/Wolfenstein RPG series (Doom RPG website) have indicated that the same Doom Marine appears in majority of games from original Doom to modern Doom iterations (ID multiverse timeline) (see also canon or canons). This timeline however, only covers the dates and events from Doom 3, Resurrection of Evil and The Lost Mission. Timeline (Doom 3, Resurrection of Evil, The Lost Mission, Doom Resurrection) *'1996' - The first Quakecon Games is held.Doom 3 IPN News Network *'2095' **'October 29' - Construction of Phase One, Alpha Labs begins on Mars.Doom 3 *'2104' - The explorations of the caverns in 2104 led to the discovery of ancient artifact codenamed U1, the Soul Cube, along with stone tablets written by the ancient Martian civilization. *'2115' - Martian Civilization was first discovered. *'2118' - Steve Jenson is born. *'2120' - Construction on Mars City begins. *'2130' **'July 17' - The Alpha Labs are completed. *'2141' - **'January 15' - Alpha Labs Introduction video is made. **K. Tang is transferred to Mars. *'2139' - Project Mercury, built in Delta Labs, becomes operational. *'2142' **Mach-2 Chain Gun Briefing video is produced. *'2144' **'January 1' - Research on a partial Imp remains. **'February 5' - Hell Knight (partial) research. **'July 28' - Series 3 Plasma Gun information video is released. **'November 2' - A Living Dead is recovered and researched. *'2145' **'March 5' - Mars Research Facility One wecome video is released by Human Resources. **'March 11' - Marine Command Briefing video is created for incoming transfers. **'April 5' - UAC engineer Samuel Harding completed repairs on the Monorail. **'April 15' - Hydrocon PR video is produced. Molecular Fuel Storage Compactor PR vide is produced. **'June' - 21:00 hours UMT. Experiment in the Delta Labs triggers an unknown event, resulting in the systematic invasion of the entire facility. Marine forces are deployed to hot spots around the facility, with many teams encountering heavy resistance. Bravo Team was ambushed in EnPro facility while searching for survivors. There was only one survivor of the team.Doom Resurrection **'July 12' - A Imp is recovered and researched. **'August 6' - Simon Garlick is assigned to Expedition 14A-2. Heather Elaine Earl Besch **'August 8' ***Simon Garlick "misplaced" the rest of Expedition 14A-2 after entering into Hell. ***Archaeologist Richard Davis discover a compelling discovery from the Site 3 ruins that the original inhabitants of Mars evacuated to Earth. **'August 10' - Simon Garlick discovers that his team are killed and mutilated by demons. Richard Davis reports his findings on Site 3 to Malcolm Betruger. **'August 21' - Ancient Civilization video is produced. AM3 Series Portable Power Plant video is produced. **'September 5' - Charles Hollies, director general of the EAP, announces that all environment processors be brought offline in the general area of Site 2. **'September 8' - Pierce Rogers **'September 14' - Andrew Chin records a complaint regarding to UAC Security harassing his research staff in the Alpha Labs. **'September 19' - Frank Cerano thinks on Malcolm Betruger's ideas for sustaining teleportation portals. **'September 23' ***The UAC Board unanimously approved a resolution for a full operations review of the Mars Research Facility at the bequest of Elliot Swann. ***Charlie Haskell reports progress in Chamber 3 in the Delta Labs. **'September 24' - James Holiday, a transport controller, reports recent transport issues concerning better ways to provide protection for Site 3 artifacts. **'September 25' - Tony Bates, tired to go through the code for the door systems Central Processing, issue a backdoor code into the systems. **'September 27' - Revenant research **'October 1' ***Nick Sadowayj, a HAZMAT specialist, conclude that the Martian atmosphere is wreaking havoc on the exhaust valve seals in the standard Number 5 disposal drums. *** A order of DragGonFeets action figures is accidentally shipped to the Exis Labs. The action figures are accidentally broke by Joel Stangl. **'October 2' ***Malcolm Betruger writes to William Banks that cargo bearing religious artifacts arriving from earth are to be directly sent to the Delta Labs. ***Elizabeth McNeil writes to Elliot Swann that she is very pleased of his request to investigate the UAC on Mars and her subsequent reassignment from Mars to Earth. **'October 3' ***Malcolm Betruger attempt to sway Elliot Swann from conducting a full operations review on Mars City. ***Bernice Tooley writes to Harold Munch about a employee toying with a Grabber gun in Exis Central Operations. **'October 4' - Harold Munch writes to Bernice Tooley on having caught technicians toying with the extra chainsaws in Communications Transfer. **'October 5' ***William Banks reports the recent power grid changes have caused many non-critical systems to malfunction, all of which is due to Malcolm Betruger's 'optimizations' to the energy stores in and around the facility. ***Maintenance Safety Video is produced, Specimen Stasis Museum video is produced, Soul Cube video is produced. Tablets video is produced. **'October 6' ***Central Security Authority writes to Karl Cullen concerning a automated security turret gun will be installed at the main entrance to Delta Lab due to the increased sensitive nature of the experiments and security problems. ***Dmitry Lebedev received the latest shipment of the MK7 space suits. **'October 7' - Ben Wolfe reports of "unauthorized transmissions" uncovered in the off-site redundant logs. **'October 8' - Chase Higgins spends 20 minutes calming his co-worker Morgan, who sworn to have seen a huge bloody eyeball stare at him through the glass shielding in the Particle Exchanger. **'October 9' ***Chase Higgins writes to Nasir Adil about the strange occurrences surrounding the Particle Exchanger. **'October 10' - BFG 9000 Briefing video is produced. **'October 11 - Martianbuddy.com' **'October 12' - Chief Engineer Allen Rhodes reports significant progress in Energy Processing Sector One. **'October 13' - The first violent incident at the Exis surface tunnel. One of the construction workers, Bill Sanders, was offloading a shipment of steel supports when a procurement manager stopped him. In the heated conversation that followed, Sanders grabbed a nearby pickaxe and lunged at the manager. Luckily the argument beforehand generated a sizable crowd, and when Sanders attacked the manager, a number of men were able to subdue him. **'October 15' ***Frank Cinders describe his first experience of surviving through Hell. ***Tony Bates resume his investigation into case A-10982. **'October 16' - Armor Corp, First Platoon and First Science Team are completely wiped out on their second excursion into Hell. Han Lee is in charge of writing up their reports and sending this information back to their next of kin on Earth. **'October 17' - Pierce Rogers **'October 18' ***Frank Delahue reports the constant and increasing load from the Delta Complex that is causing havoc on Energy Processing. ***Robert Cody reports in his audio log that working in the caverns underneath Delta are too dangerous and regards to hearing "howlers". ***Steve Bryant writes to Dmitry Lebedev regarding to the tight security in the Exis Labs. **'October 19' ***Grant Baston record on a alarming number of reports of unexplainable incidents in the Mars City Underground. ***Larry Bullman notes that he is coming closer to decipher the glyphs on the Soul Cube and confirming the possibility that the artifact is a weapon. **'October 20' ***William Banks reports on a alarming number of missing personnel. ***Phil Wilson witnessed the third test through the teleporter in three weeks. ***Han Lee report in his audio log that another group of researchers were sent to Hell two days ago and they failed to return at their scheduled time. **'October 22' - Andy Cavazos report to construction supervisor Travis Folsom about a series of very unusual seismic activity (which should not exist on Mars) that collapsed a number of foundation piers at Exis Research. **'October 23' - Gary Ross sends a reminder to Delta Security that the new Automated Defense System, at the Delta Labs entrance, is fully operational. **'October 24' ***Eric Nelson writes a report to Bernice Tooley on the delays complicating Exis Labs. Reclamation problems continue to plague the main processor in Energy Processing. Jack Smith makes his report on the number of accidents in Alpha Labs. ***Henry Nelson makes a request that a security team make a thorough check of the EFR area after reports of ghostly voices are heard in the area. **'October 25' - Mathew Morton suggest to Steve Hammer of locking up the weapon lockers after the violent suicide of Private Swensen. **'October 26' - Henry Nelson writes to Michael Abrams concerning on the reports of strange noises heard in the Alpha Labs that are frightening his staff and request a security detachment to do a sweep of the area in Alpha Sector 4. **'October 27' **Chris Vargas changed the security code of his display cabinet per accordance to Central Security. **Andrew Chin announce preparation for Football Sunday. **'October 29' - Peter Raleigh report that there has been no success to treat the Mars personnel of their dementia and finding no evidence for its cause. **'October 30' - Staff Sergeant Bill Tyson announce of new troops that will be arriving to Mars and doubling security. Anthony Garza, Paul Simons **'October 31' - Halloween is celebrated on Mars City. **'November 1' ***Start of Safety Awareness month. ***Mark Lamia files a complaint on the incompetency of his staff in the Alpha Labs. **'November 2' - Allen Rhodes, Travis Folsom, Steve Jenson medical report. **'November 3' ***Theresa Chasar reports that the ammo storage in the Mach-3 Plasma Gun has far exceeded her and her research team's expectations. ***Nasir Adil reports of increasing level of random and unexplained violence in the Exis Labs. **'November 4' - Jeffery Moen **'November 5' - Chris Vargas reports on the initial testing on the primary alignment module indicated excessive stress fracturing. Vargas immediately discontinued the tests until the module is repaired. **'November 6' ***Jenny Lin broke into a supply cabinet containing emergency weaponry supplied to the local security teams. For reasons unknown she then became hostile and killed two security officers. Another security officer was injured while bravely putting himself in harms way. Technician Lin was also killed. **'November 8' - Bradley Martin prepares a message to the Service Sub-Level Staff regarding to the Jenny Lin incident. **'November 9' ***Dr. Marcus Caseon sends his audio reports to Earth regarding to an assault on his life by a disturbed patient. ***Bradley Martin announce to the Service Sub-Level Staff that a full investigation of the Jenny Lin incident is currently under way. **'November 10' ***Maintenance technician Adam Berneche hears strange whispering that are nowhere to be found. ***Robert Thompson complains about a potential cover up in the Jenny Lin incident. **'November 11' - Scott Johnson, a pump specialist, writes to a fellow employee about a unknown creature that was reportedly seen in Sector 2 of the Recycling Plant. **'November 12' ***David Robbins of Industrial Complex writes to Marcus Stanton regarding to a shipment error of several crates of chainsaws. ***Nasir Adil received word from Central Authority about the upcoming visit of Counselor Elliot Swann. He also notes that due to the violent assaults in the Exis Labs the civilian staff have grown wary of one another. Furthermore, weapons are turning up missing in the security checkpoints. **'November 13' ***Administrator Leslie Waters writes to Phil Anders that all storage cabinets are given limit access to senior level staff in order prevent a Jenny Lin incident. ***Elliot Swann writes to Nasir Adil and heed his concerns on the Exis Labs. **'November 14' ***Ian McCormick file a report on his studies on the Soul Cube in which he discover its use as a weapon "to repel whatever type of creatures" that invaded ancient Mars. ***Ray Gerhardt notifies Duncan Mathews that he is leaving Mars and UAC. Robert Finch, Data-File AR-U1 **'November 15' ***The Doom Marine arrives on Mars on Transport 4409 at 6:18 MC, he was transferred as punishment for assaulting a superior officer for ordering his soldiers to fire upon civilians, and to replace another soldier. He and his body cast were shipped to Pearl Harbor, while the Marine were transferred to Mars, home of the Union Aerospace Corporation. ***DarkStar is scheduled to return to Earth destination Burns Flat, OK at 18:55 MST. ***Engineering manager Frank Delahue writes to Daniel Young that he is considering on a promotion for him and replace a engineer in Reclamation. ***Duncan Mathews request weapon and armor from UAC Security due to his concerns on the strange incidents in Mars City. ***Ian McCormick records in his video disk on human teleportation experiments. ***Richard Meyers (Teleportaiton Experiments video) ***Allen Rhodes and his team barricade themselves in a control room in Sector One. ***+6 hours post invasion, Bravo Team is ambushed, Bravo Marine (ID# 6703x-02) is the only survivor. **'November 16' - Elliot Swann, Ron Ridge, Valuable Sacrificial Pointers **'November 20' - The Recon Zulu marine team found only one survivor, a Marine Corporal. Important UAC personnel such the company's lawyer and counselor Elliot Swann and his bodyguard Jack Campbell, who arrived hours before the outbreak to make an assessment of the whole Mars operation and enact damage control if necessary, were found dead. Master Sergeant Thomas Kelly and other Delta Labs scientists were also found dead. The marine team had no information regarding the fate of Dr. Malcolm Betruger, the chief scientist of Delta Labs who - unknown to them - had become the demon Maledict. **'November 21' - Ionized Plasma Levitator Briefing video is produced. **'November 22' ***Expected arrival of T4315 at 06:00 MST from Lunar 1. **'November 26' ***Expected arrival of F36 at 14:30 MST. **'November 29' ***Expected arrival of T4500 at 06:00 MST. **'December 6' ***Expected arrival of T4800 at 06:00 MST. **'December 12' - Sturton docked vacation time of anyone caught playing too much Super Turbo Turkey Puncher 3. **'December 27' ***DarkStar scheduled to make it to earth 13:00 CST. *'2146' **'May 1' - An orbital probe detects a faint unidentified signal broadcast from the abandoned Site 1 Complex. **'August 6' - Mars mission Goals & Safety video is produced. **'August 8' - The UAC announces the renewal of its Mars research program. Dr. Elizabeth McNeil is chosen to lead the primary assessment team. **'September 12' - Elizabeth McNeil welcomes personnel to the Site 1 Expedition. **'November 27': UAC Lead Technology Officer releases the Ionized Plasma Levitator Briefing video. *'2147' **Central Senate projected to cut deficit in half by this year. **January 6 - Bernard Fresko, Roberts **January 8 - Bernard Fresko **January 10 - Bernard Fresko **January 12 - Bernard Fresko **March 10 - Ron Gibbons, Nathan Reynolds, Ronn Jolson, Viktor Kharkov **March 11 - Preston Glenn, Kleinberg, Mac Smith, James Owens, Chance Glasco, Nicolas Haag **March 12 - Ryan Okeefe, Ian, Preston Glenn, Stocker, David Edens **March 13 - Marcus Tanner, Viktor Kharkov, Gregory Martin, Elizabeth McNeil, Preston Glenn, Fred Grossman, James Owens, Elizbeth McNeil, Keith Noordzy, David Edens, Nicolas Haag, Kelly Garland **March 14 - Marcus Tanner, Jack Martin, Sean Weston, Gregory Martin, Stewart Jackson, Viktor Kharkov, Steven Crane, Elizabeth McNeil, Ron Gibbons, Evans, Sean Gibson, Sparks, James Carnagey, Fred Grosman, Keith Noordzy, Ronn Jolson, Dr. Cloud, Patrick Hook, Mitchell. **March 15 - Sean Weston, Gregory Martin, Viktor Kharkov, Stewart Jackson, Jake Hernandez, Steven Crane, Leo Avery, James Carnagey, Elizabeth McNeil, Sparks **March 16 - Stewart Jackson, Steven Crane **'March 17, 2147' ***Resurrection of Evil begins. ***Jake Hernandez References Category:Timelines